


Sirius Protects Remus During the Full Moon

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: After Remus and Sirius start dating, Remus decides that he doesn’t want Padfoot accompanying him to the Shack every month. Sirius has other plans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 74





	Sirius Protects Remus During the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“We need to talk.”

“We’ve been dating for two weeks and you’re already breaking up with me?”

“No. Well, I mean…kind of?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, the wide grin slowly slipping off his face as Remus took his lip between his teeth, rocking on the balls of his feet. “What does that mean?”

Remus sighed, gesturing for Sirius to sit on the edge of his bed. He had rehearsed the words, knew exactly what he was going to say, because he knew Sirius would hate him for this. Rubbing his hands together, Sirius waited.

“I don’t want you to come tomorrow.”

A heavy blanket of silence fell around their shoulders. Sirius blinked, his eyes narrowing. “You don’t want me to come to the Shack?”

“No,” Remus lied. He wanted Sirius there more than anything; wanted to hear his voice whispering soft words as Remus slipped from his body, to feel his hands firmly clasped together, to see his lightning blue eyes when he woke in the morning. “You can’t come.”

“Is James going?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m going, too.”

Remus frowned. “No, you don’t understand. I don’t want you there.”

“Well I want to be there,” Sirius shrugged, rising to his feet like the conversation was over, like he clearly won. “So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jumping to his feet, Remus snatched Sirius’ wrist, pulling him back before he could leave their bedroom. “You’re staying here.”

“No,” Sirius declined firmly. “Why can’t I go?”

“Because I say you can’t!”

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do,” Sirius argued, his sharp voice bitter on his tongue. They had never fought like this, their words lashing against each other’s faces, their eyes cold as they stared. “We made the decision years ago. I’m in this for life, Remus, and I’ll be damned if I spent three years trying to turn into a dog just so you can tell me not to come anymore.”

“It is my decision,” Remus snapped, “because it’s my fault if you get hurt!”

Sirius crossed his arms on his chest, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’ve been with you during every single moon for three years. What makes this time any different?”

“Because we’re different.”

Remus still looked like Remus, shiny prefect badge pinned to his robes, unruly curls dangling in his face, brown eyes swimming in pools of honey. Sirius still looked like Sirius, hair swept into a messy bun, red and gold tie hung loose around his neck, pink lips pouted.

But everything was different.

When their hands brushed, Sirius laced their fingers together instead of pulling away. When Remus’ eyes found his across the room, he smiled as he stared instead of darting towards the ground. Losing someone he loved was a new kind of fear Remus had never experienced before; he’d do anything to keep it that way.

Sirius’ face softened, his hands falling limp at his sides as the words settled around the room. He took three brave steps towards Remus, close enough now to hear the frantic throb of his heart, and sighed. “I have to be there. I have to protect the person that I love.”

“And I don’t want to kill the person that I love.”

“You’re worth dying for, Remus,” Sirius assured, his hand grazing Remus’ palm.

“I don’t want you to die for me, I want you to live for me. So please, please don’t come tomorrow night.”

Shaking his head, Sirius shrugged, slowly falling against Remus’ chest. “I’m sorry. You’re stuck with me.”

“I hate you,” Remus mumbled, his hands splayed between Sirius’ shoulder blades, pulling him into his body. He’d never tell Sirius how relieved he was to hear the sharp insistence in his voice; no matter how terrified Remus was of scratching even the tiniest cut on his skin, Sirius made the moons bearable. If Remus could survive the next indeterminable number of years losing his body every month, it would only be thanks to Sirius. “You never make things easy.”

“Loving you isn’t easy,” Sirius agreed, “but I don’t have any other choice.”

The moon the next day was not the worst Remus had ever experienced, but the shift was enough to bruise his face and slice a nasty wound across his chest, sure to leave another jagged scar. Sirius was there through it all, holding Remus’ frail body as his muscles rippled and skin gave way to fur, only slipping into Padfoot when Remus was lost to the wolf.

There had been times where the wolf charged as soon as its rolling eyes locked onto the black dog and tall stag, a sure signal of a long, relentless night, but this moon was different. The wolf snarled and bared its teeth, but it sank back onto its haunches and tucked its head between two front paws, claws only too ready to strike. As soon as the wolf would launch forward, its body tugged backwards, a war exploding beneath its heavy fur.

Sirius recognized it immediately. The wolf said yes. Remus said no. He wasn’t backing down.

Padfoot watched carefully from the corner, wishing he could ease Remus’ pain, wishing the wolf wouldn’t claw at its own body to release itself from the invisible chains. When the first breath of morning air whistled through the cracks in the shack, Padfoot whimpered quietly as the wolf buckled to the floor and writhed. In moments, Remus’ body had returned, and with it, James and Sirius.

“Hey, love,” Sirius greeted quietly, gently lifting Remus’ head onto his lap as James ran to fetch the bandages. Wiping away some of the dirt from his cheek, Sirius pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Remus whispered, unable to keep his eyes open long enough to so much as glance at Sirius. His body ached, muscles torn and sore from hours of restraint, and he sighed as the familiar numbing sensation of a wand waving over his skin eased the pain. “You’re okay?”

Sirius smiled, brushing the hair away from his face. “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“I always worry.”

When they had returned to the castle and Remus was tucked into bed, Sirius held a cold cloth to his face as he rubbed slow circles on Remus’ shoulder.

“I’m glad you came,” Remus admitted quietly. “Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
